Another Crazy World
by sorgin
Summary: Respirar, caminar, avanzar. Son acciones que son simples en un unicerso alterno, pero no en ese mundo en el que los ojos de Sasuke están sobre él. (Yaoi)


Sigue caminando, no mires atrás.

No es tan difícil, te voy a enseñar.

Mucha gente no lo sabe, pero caminar es más que poner un pie delante del otro. Significa tropezarse, caerse y levantarse. Volver a lograr la confianza necesaria para continuar mientras intentamos que el miedo no nos paralice. Es casi tan difícil como hablar.

Por que hablar no es solo dejar escapar palabras. Es unirlas, juntarlas y agruparlas dándolas el sentido y la fuerza necesaria. Es exponer las ideas sin imponerlas. Es simplemente, poder decir tonterías y esperar que alguien se ría de ellas, sin juzgarte.

Pero no siempre hacer estas dos acciones es fácil. Naruto lo sabe bien, porque él no es capaz de hacer ninguna de las dos sin que le corra el sudor frío por la espalda. En especial cuando los ojos de Sasuke Uchiha están pegados en su espalda. Se siente más torpe, más pesado. Por eso evita moverse, por eso evita hablar. Pero no siempre es posible. Por eso cuando el profesor les junta en parejas traga saliva y se dirige hacía su mesa con una sonrisa bobalicona dibujada en el rostro.

Sasuke abre los ojos desorbitadamente mientras trata de comprender lo que ha sucedido. Un segundo antes Naruto caminaba hacía él y ahora esta tirado en el piso con las hojas revueltas sobre él. Una mesa volcada y una silla rota a su lado son las únicas pistas que tiene para entender una situación de la que esta seguro que no se ha perdido detalle. Demasiado rápido, demasiado improvisto y una sonrisa divertida nace un su boca.

Las risas no se hacen esperar y en pocos segundos el aula estalla en carcajadas mientras el muchacho huye humillado de la escena y el maestro golpea la mesa pidiendo silencio.

-¡Tenéis trabajo!- Grita recordándoles porque han tenido que cambiar de pupitres.- El colegio es vuestro íd ha investigar.- Les pide mientras se acomoda la corbata y suspira resignado.

Sasuke es de los últimos en salir. Algunos compañeros están reunidos en la puerta del baño llamando a gritos al chico rubio que ha causado el escándalo. El Uchiha ni siquiera se para. No necesita mirar para confirmar lo que ya sabe. Naruto no esta allí, esta lejos. Lejos de sus burlas y de sus insultos. Esta más allá de lo que ellos pueden entender.

Sube las escaleras hasta la azotea prohibida a los estudiantes. Con un movimiento hábil abre la puerta que debería estar cerrada con llave y deja que sus oídos le guíen hasta el origen de aquel llanto desgañitado. Y allí lo encuentra, echo un ovillo con los ojos húmedos en lágrimas y la autoestima desaparecida.

-Sabes que tenemos que hacer un trabajo, ¿verdad?- Su voz monótona y cansada le arranca al otro una mirada de oculto reproche.- Te has caído, ¿y qué? Le podía pasar a cualquiera.- Y ahí es donde da en el clavo.

-No, a cualquiera no.- Contesta el rubio haciendo un mohín. - A mí. Siempre me pasa a mí. Tu no lo entiendes Sasuke, tu eres perfecto.- Le reprocha y el moreno le dedica una mirada da asombro.

-¿Perfecto?- Pregunta incrédulo.

-Sí.- Contesta a gritos.- Tú siempre con tu perfecta coordinación, con tus respuestas correctas para todo y tus modales de señorito bien educado. Tú, con tu piel de porcelana y tu sonrisa de príncipe. – Y Sasuke sonríe al darse cuenta de que jamás ha tenido junto a él una conversación tan intima como la actual. Suspira y toma aliento antes de contestarle con voz de sorna.

-Ya. Y con mis olorosos pies. No se te olvide mencionarlos.- Y Naruto se sonroja al comprender el error que ha cometido. La distancia entre ellos ha desaparecido y están demasiado cerca como para fingir que no esta nervioso.- Y también se me olvida bajar la tapa del inodoro cuando voy al baño. – Prosigue y Naruto ríe relajándose.- Sino me crees vente a casa y pregúntale a mi madre. Estará encantada de relatarte mis múltiples defectos. ¿Qué tal tu pierna?

Deja escapar la pregunta de manera casual sin que su vista permanezca inmóvil en la herida que supone el otro tendrá bajo el pantalón. Naruto mueve la pierna y la sacude restándole importancia y negando con la cabeza el dolor que realmente le debe haber causado.

El timbre suena y les recuerda que un nuevo día de clase se ha acabado. Descienden las escaleras entre vagas miradas y el silencio más absoluto que solo es interrumpido por el eco de sus pasos en los pasillos de baldosas grisáceas. El profesor les despide desde la puerta del aula saludándolos con indulgencia. Y recordándoles que aún tienen un trabajo por acabar.

Naruto le dedica una sonrisa y rasca la cabeza a modo de disculpa mientras corre al aula buscando su carpeta, es entonces cuando las risas se intensifican y las burlas estallan. Cuando los ojos de los adultos están lejos, los jóvenes desatan su verdadera naturaleza humillando a aquellos a quienes consideran más débiles que ellos.

Un chico finge tropezarse contra la mesa y tira al aire la mochila mientras grita que se esta muriendo. La mitad del alumnado vuelve a reír con ganas y la otra mitad en bajito. El rubio se sonroja y se apresura a guardar los libros, solo quiere salir de allí. Es entonces cuando se percata de que Sasuke sigue junto a él. Es el único que no se ríe y el bromista frunce el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa Uchiha? ¿No te hacen gracias mis bromas?- El castaño le mira con indiferencia mientras el otro se sigue acercando amenazadoramente.- ¿No te gusta que me meta con el pringado?- Señala a Naruto con la cabeza y espera la reacción de Sasuke.

-Pues no.- Son dos palabras que detienen las risas, las conversaciones y hasta el propio tiempo dentro del aula.

-Vaya, vaya. Quien iba a decir que el príncipe de la escuela sería una princesita.- La broma parece gustar a la mayoría de los muchachos que sonríen entre dientes.- Fijaos chicos.- Grita llamando la atención de algunos alumnos.- Parece que a Sasuke le gustan los chicos.- Muchos de ellos estallan en carcajadas, pero la risa se les corta de golpe cuando el aludido les dirige una mirada helada.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema con que me gusten los hombres?- Pregunta con un tono amenazador y más de uno en el aula traga saliva.- ¿O lo tienes con que me gusten las mujeres?- Acorta la distancia que les separa y la figura de Sasuke aunque más bajita que la de su adversario, se ve mucho más temible.- ¿O puede que simplemente seas una persona con baja autoestima que tiene que recrearse haciéndoles sentir peor a los demás?

Naruto le observa con el aliento retenido entre los labios. Allí de pies Sasuke Uchiha abarca toda la existencia habida en el mundo. Es como el sol alrededor del cual giran los planetas. Un sol que destruye todo aquello que se atreve a acercarse a su órbita. Le ve como algo inalcanzable y eterno.

-Te he hecho una pregunta.- Su voz suena como un trueno atravesando a cada uno de los presentes y haciendo que todos se sientan aludidos, aunque ni siquiera ha necesitado gritar para ello.- Basta.- La palabra suena como una orden y nadie se atreve a mirarle a los ojos.- Deja ya de meterte con él.- Se gira para marcharse pero su contrincante, herido en el orgullo no esta dispuesto a ceder terreno.

\- ¿Y si no quiero?- Le reta medio divertido, medio asustado. El curso es muy largo Uchiha, ¿Qué pasaría si me meto contigo?

Una sonrisa de suficiencia se dibuja en los labios de Sasuke quien se gira para encararlo. Y por primera vez en todo su vida Naruto le ve como alguien peligroso. Alguien con quien no se debe jugar, pues la tormenta habita bajo la calma que su persona finge poseer.

-El curso es largo.- Le parafrasea el Uchiha y el bocazas siente como un escalofrío recorre su columna vertebral.- Y mi paciencia escasa.- Se acerca hasta su oído como si fuera a contarle un secreto.- No vuelvas a amenazarme.- El muchacho quiere fingir que es valiente, que ese niñato mimado con piel de niña no le asusta pero lo cierto es que apenas puede moverse de allí.- Huye.

Solo cuando Sasuke le exige que marche es cuando el bravucón puede de nuevo moverse y con las manos temblorosas coge la mochila para salir disparado por la puerta. Sin mirar atrás. Suplicando en silencio que aquel muchacho no le sigua.

El resto de la clase se queda en silencio observando y asimilando lo que acaba de pasar, sin estar muy seguros de lo que ha sucedido. Solo Shikamaru ha comprendido el significado implícito de las palabras. Lo que estas no han tratado de ocultar, si no más bien de gritar al viento. Verle allí de pie, enfrentándose a la situación que todos han tomado como algo natural le hace plantearse varias dudas, sobre sus compañeros, sobre el mundo y sobre sí mismo. Pero quizás la duda que más le preocupa en ese instante es el no saber que sucedió el fin de semana anterior entre ellos. Cuando le dijo a Naruto que había perdido el autobús y Sasuke le acerco hasta la casa.

Naruto observa sorprendido como poco a poco sus compañeros vuelven a sus tareas. Algunos charlan sobre los planes para la tarde y otros hablan sobre el trabajo. El castaño se muestra indiferente al resto mientras recoge sus cosas y llama al rubio con un cabeceo para que se de prisa y poder salir de allí juntos. Durante unos metros consiguen estar en silencio, aunque escuchan como un eco los gritos de amor de las chicas llamando al joven Uchiha y el de los chicos deseándole un buen fin de semana. Él ignora la mayoría y saluda a unos pocos conocidos, incluyendo a un joven pelirrojo que les mira extrañado.

\- Naruto.- Lo llama con suavidad. Nos queda trabajo por hacer.- La ilusión muere antes de nacer. No esta allí por él, sino por la necesidad de cumplir con las obligaciones. Y eso es algo que le rompe el alma.- Es viernes, ¿tienes algo que hacer?

-¿Eh?- La pregunta le coge desprevenido.- ¿El trabajo?- Dice a modo de respuesta sintiéndose idiota.

-Genial.- Contesta Sasuke satisfecho con la respuesta que le da. Sin mediar palabra le acompaña hasta el coche donde su progenitor le aguarda.

El hombre rubio le saluda con la mano y Naruto imita el gesto sintiéndose fuera de lugar. A su lado Sasuke observa la escena divertido cuando el padre le estampa dos besos como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-¡Minato!- Se queja Naruto alejándose de él.

-Dime cielo.- Contesta su padre en tono meloso. Y con interés desvía su mirada hacía el muchacho que espera junto a su hijo.

-A ti no te conozco.- Dice sonriente.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha.- Una bombilla se enciende en el cerebro del mayor y se aparta adquiriendo de nuevo cierto grado de compostura. Le ha costado reconocer al muchacho de cabello negro - Naruto y yo tenemos que hacer un trabajo.- Continua el muchacho fingiendo no enterarse del escrutinio al que el mayor le esta sometiendo.- Y me gustaría pedirle que le permitiera quedarse a dormir esta noche en mi casa. Así en caso de no poder terminarlo hoy podríamos continuar por la mañana.

Minato sonríe con emoción y asiente mientras exige al muchacho que le de su dirección y el número de teléfono para poder ponerse en contacto con sus padres, mientras se ofrece a llevarle a casa. Sasuke se niega a ello y se despide educadamente mientras le informa de que sus padres no se hallan en casa por motivos de trabajo, pero que su hermano mayor estará a cargo de todo. Se despiden después de llegar a un acuerdo y tras meditar porque estarán mejor en una casa solitaria y no en otra. Al final es el moreno quien vence y el padre solo puedo preguntarse como ese pequeño bribón ha logrado convencerle.

\- ¿Ese es Sasuke?- Pregunta Minato sonriendo con segundas intenciones y el sonrojo de su hijo contesta por él.- Supongo que tienes buen gusto. A juzgar por como le miran todas esas chicas.

\- Sasuke es muy popular.- Confiesa entrando en el auto.- Y además es muy inteligente, tiene las notas más altas de la clase. Supongo que tengo suerte, podré hacer un buen trabajo.

Minato habla del tiempo, de los resultados de las quinielas, de la ropa que esta de moda y hasta de la reproducción de los dinosaurios carnívoros en el periodo Cretácico. Habla de todo menos de Sasuke Uchiha y de su invitación a dormir. Tampoco de la leve cojera que padece su hijo. Habla con Kusina a parte nada más llegar a casa. Evitando que su hijo les oiga. También se asegura de que el muchacho acuda a la cita aseado, con la ropa planchada y en la mochila ropa de repuesto y un pijama nuevo.

Y allí ante una casa de aspecto señorial despide a su pequeño deseándole suerte en el mismo momento que el menor de los Uchiha le abre la puerta.

Sasuke no lleva un yukata, ni siquiera está bien vestido. Solo lleva una camiseta holgada y unos pantalones de chándal que le van grandes. Y aún así, Naruto siente que su corazón palpita con demasiada fuerza. Le da la bienvenida con un deje de cabeza y le invita a entrar.

\- ¿Has cenado?- Pregunta con desinterés y Naruto le informa de que sí.- Entonces empecemos.

No pasan ni diez minutos desde que se han sentado cuando Sasuke se levanta y se dirige a los armarios de la cocina que han convertido en su cuartel general. Saca una tableta de chocolate, unas patatas, dos vasos y zumo de un color rojizo de sabor dulce. Naruto le sonríe mientras da un par de tragos a su bebida.

A solas Sasuke parece un chico normal, y no la perfección personalizada. Los trozos de patatas se quedan pegados a la comisura de sus labios y el chocolate tiñe su lengua de oscuro. Y Naruto se siente estúpido mientras finge que atiende al trabajo. Sacude la cabeza y atrae inconscientemente la atención del moreno que le observa con una sonrisa pícara grabada en el rostro.

\- ¿Porqué me miras?- Pregunta de sopetón y el rubio esta seguro de que a estado a punto de caerse de la silla.

\- No te estaba mirando.- Miente tartamudeando.- Bueno si, pero no. Quiero decir que estaba mirando hacía ti, pero hacía el infinito.- Dice manoteando como si la vida le fuera en ello y Sasuke alza una ceja y bebe un trago de zumo.

\- Siempre me estas mirando.- Sentencia una vez ha acabado la bebida. Y Naruto suplica a la tierra porque se abra y se lo trague de golpe. Pero no sucede nada, ni siquiera el ruido de los coches alivia el tenso instante.- En la biblioteca, en clase. Incluso en la cafetería el otro día, cuando te levantaste para irte y fingiste no verme.- El rubio se lleva las manos a la cara.- ¿Tanto te habría costado saludarme?- Pregunto el moreno con tono cansado.

\- No creo que te habría agradado que lo hiciera. Estabas muy bien acompañado.- Pronuncio Naruto mientras sus dedos jugaban con una patata perdida sobre el mantel.

\- Somos compañeros desde que teníamos cinco años.- Dijo el moreno con un suspiro.- Nunca hemos tenido problemas. Tampoco una gran relación es cierto. Pero desde el año pasado llevas huyendo de mi como si tuviera la peste.- Dio un golpe en la mesa y el otro sintió que un escalofrío recorría cada poro de su piel.- Si tienes un problema conmigo, solo dilo. Y solucionémoslo.

Naruto sonrió derrotado. Sin saber como responder ante su interlocutor. El moreno jamás le había dado un motivo para no dirigirle la palabra. Era verdad que nunca habían sido demasiado cercanos, pero tampoco había surgido jamás ningún conflicto que justificara su actitud hacía él. Solo ese sentimiento que había nacido en su pecho y que había temido ponerle nombre desde el momento en que fue plenamente consciente de que no era un capricho pasajero.

\- No tengo ningún problema.- Trato de sostenerle la mirada.- Es solo que me pones nervioso.- Y eso arranco una sonrisa arrogante en los labios de Sasuke.

Si fuera otro mundo, otra realidad le arrancaría esa sonrisa a besos y le obligaría a pasar la noche abrazándole. Si fuera otro, confesaría lo que su corazón guardaba anhelante mientras la luna cubría de luz la noche velando el sueño de los enamorados. Pero éste era su mundo, frío y ruin. Lleno de lágrimas y deseos incumplidos. Recogió con pesadez el estuche y suspiro revolviéndose el cabello.

\- Creo que será mejor que acabe el trabajo en casa.- Dijo resignado poniéndose en pie, pero el moreno fue más rápido y se puso a su altura en un movimiento ágil y estudiado.

\- No.- Su voz sonó dura y hastiada.- No te vas. – Estiro la mano y le sujeto por la nuca.- Naruto dime si me equivoco, pero creo que te gusto.- Y ahí fue cuando el muchacho de cabello rubio dejo que sus ojos azules se deshicieran en un mar de lágrimas, mientras trataba de ocultar su vergüenza al saberse acorralado.

En otro mundo, le gritaría que era cierto. Que le quería, que lo que sentía por el no era una chiquillada, que era algo real y precioso. Que era incapaz de sacárselo del pecho y que le dolía sentirle tan lejos de él. Pero no se trataba de un universo alternativo, solo de la misma porquería de vida en la que se encontraba inmerso, la misma basura que era incapaz de cambiar.

Quizás por eso tembló cuando sintió los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos. Quizás el susto fue lo que le hizo apartarse y tratar de tomar distancia. Pero si el castaño se sintió rechazado no lo demostró. Apretó aún más su agarre y profundizo el beso arrancándole un suave gemido de placer. Y allí sonrojado y a la espera se encontró con los ojos ansiosos del castaño.

\- Si tú no me dices las cosas yo no puedo saberlas Naruto.- Alzo la cabeza al techo y respiro calmado antes de hablar.- No soy perfecto, tengo un montón de defectos. Me cuesta una barbaridad hablar las cosas y confió poco en quienes me rodean.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- No soy un príncipe azul, ni creo que pueda serlo nunca. Pero te quiero.- Su voz sonó dura, cargada de una sincera emoción que hizo que el rubio tuviera que tragar saliva. – Y este sentimiento.- Dijo tocándose el pecho.- No desaparece. Y ya no se que hacer con él. No puedo seguir esperando a que te decidas.

\- Sasuke ….- Pronuncio llevándose la mano a los mancillados labios.- Yo …

\- Quédate en mis brazos Naruto. Quédate conmigo, porque aunque se que nada es para siempre quiero creer que este sentimiento lo será. No puedo aceptar que un día pueda desaparecer, ni pensar en lo que sucederá si llegará otro que pueda ocupar el lugar que quiero para mí. No mientras haya algo que pueda hacer para llenar el vació que hay en tu corazón.

-Sa…- Y el nombre fue cortado con el segundo beso.


End file.
